Who side is she on?
by Cat.Ninja.Assassin
Summary: Tera, a powerful female ninja who is on a mission to get something, but what is it? OC pleaes R
1. Chapter 1

Who side is she on anyway?

It was misty. Cold. But dry. This was also the day that Tera came to the village hidden in the leaves. Who is Tera? You will soon find out.

Slowly making her way to the entrance to the leaf village, Tera was wearing a big white cloak that only showed her feet. She had long blonde hair with two blue rectangular hair bands in. Her hair covered half of her face, only showing one eye.

When she had made her way to the entrance, she walked straight pass the guard who stopped her " excuse me!" she turned slowly glaring at the man. "Do you have permission to enter?" he asked, she stayed silent until the guard starting losing his patience. "Well do you?!" he shouted trying to get a response, until finally. "no" without noticing she appeared behind him, knocking him out cold towards the floor.

She continued walking into the village. It was early in the morning when she entered, but that did not bother her at all, it would be more easier to look around. Izumo and Kotetsu were walking passed with a big pile of paper, and bumped into her. Paper flying everywhere. "ow, sorry about that" Kotetsu said suddenly catching glimpse of the girl. "Wait! Aren't you?…" before he could say anything else, she had already knocked them out as well.

"yes, yes I am" she chuckles to herself, while continuing her walk. She eventually made it to a tea house, where she stayed there quite a while. Quite a while for the village to be up. She sat completely still. Until a few Jonin were talking behind her, at that point she had to move. While walking, she overhears people talking about the people she knocked out.

Not paying attention on where she was going, she accidentally bumped into Naruto. "Ow! Hey watch it lady!" he shouted rubbing his head. She said nothing in return, just wiped off dirt stains of her cloak.

While Naruto was staring at her, Jaraiya came up towards Naruto. "Hey squirt, are you ready for some training?" he asks looking at what Naruto was staring at. He gasps "well what do you know, Tera" her eyes shot open and quickly turned to him. She had ran into Jaraiya before, and it didn't end well.

She quickly made a run for it, while he pursued after her. Unfortunately she managed to escape the village in time. He growls while Naruto comes up behind him. "Hey Pervy Sage, who was that?" he asks looking outside of the village. "That was Tera" he replied looking very annoyed. "who she?"

"she is a very powerful ninja, she has mastered three elements"

"which ones?"

"fire, wind and earth" Jaraiya replies knowing that this was bad. "What was she doing here?" Naruto asks placing his hands behind his head. "That's what I want to know?, and what were going to find out, come on Naruto" he says pulling Naruto with him. They both head toward the Hokage office, while Tera looking in from outside the village was watching them. "Hmph! This is going to be harder than I thought" she chuckles then runs off.

"So how do you know her anyway?" Naruto asks looking at Jaraiya. "well she is well known. Anyway while I was doing my research in a quiet town, her and this other female ninja starting fighting, not caring that they were destroying the town in the process. I tried to stop them, and succeeded but Tera starting fighting with me."

"who won?"

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN ASK THAT!" he shouted at him while pointing in his face. "well you said she was tough"

"true, but not tough enough to beat me ha ha!" he laughed. "so then what?"

"Well some Akatsuki members showed up trying to capture her, and they succeeded, they took her away, but that is what I am thinking, she might of joined them. That's why she was here, to get you" Jaraiya explained.

"So this girl she was fighting with, what did she look like?" Naruto asked. "Well I couldn't quite see her, she too was wearing the white cloak on that Tera was wearing"

"Sheesh what is it with gangs and cloaks, cant they just wear normal clothes?" Naruto complained. "Well they wouldn't be taken very seriously then would they!" Jariya sarcastically replied.

Both of them reached the Hokage's office where lady Tsunde was tending to Kotetsu and Izumo. "Whoa! What happened to you two?" asked Naruto. "Naruto let them rest" Tsunde interrupted. While Jaraiya explained the situation to her.

Far away Tera was walking towards this random house in the middle of no where. She knocked on the door, while a small part of the door opened, showing someone's eyes

"password?" he asks.

"it's me you idiot!" she snaps back at him. He opens the door and lets her in. The one who opened the door was a big dude with blue spiked up hair his name was Ray.

Another boy was sat on the floor with his eyes shut had red hair with black highlights his name was Dan.

They were all wearing white cloaks. " So how'd it go?" asked Dan opening one eye. "Not good, the Toad Sage was there!" she replies sitting down next to him. "Hmm, that is a problem, especially now, that half our group is gone" Dan says putting his hands behind his head. "what do we do now?" asks Ray. "We go to plan B"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well, if what you say might be true. Then we have to stop her now!" Tsunde explains to Jaraiya and Naruto, while sitting at her desk. "But how? She isn't exactly a pushover" Jaraiya replies. "You did it once, I'm sure you can do it again"

"Sheesh, how many times did you tell that story?" Naruto asks making Jaraiya annoyed. "For your information squirt! That was a famous event that took place then, and was heard by everyone therefore!…

"Shut up! We have no time for this!" Tsunde interrupted. "Now then you and two other chunin or possibly Jonin will accompany you on your travel" she says looking at some forms. "Will Sakura be able to come?" Naruto asks excitedly.

"No sorry, she has special training to catch up with, and Shikamaru is too busy helping Temari" she explains. " Well who else is there?" he shouted at her, annoyed that two of his closest friends will not be aloud to come with him.

"Well, there is Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga" she suggested, which did not please Naruto. "Well what about Kiba?! He desperately asks. "I suppose so, but you still have either Neji or Lee on your team" she replies. He growls and thinks about it. "Well?" she asks.

"Ok fine! We'll take Lee and Neji " he replies sounded defeated. "Good I'll send them up right away, as soon as they know what they are doing, you leave immediately" she explains while they both nod.

Meanwhile, out in the middle of no where Tera is outside of the house training. She tries to use her wind power to push away one of her huge boulders. After a lot of effort she manages to do it. While she is huffing and puffing, Ray comes over to her. "Not bad" he says quite loud catching her attention.

"Thanks" she replies sitting down. "Hey, I was wondering, what is the plan B Dan was going on about?" he asks while she shrugs. "I don't know, I'm not actually sure if he's got one, I think he was so sure about plan A working, that he didn't even think of plan B" she replies sorting out her cloak. Ray starts to sit down, when she notices something in the sky.

"What's that?" she asks pointing at it. Once it came closer, they saw what it was. It was a huge clay bird. She gasps "Deidara!" she shouts while getting up. "Who's that?" Ray asks looking confused. "Deidara, he's one of the Akatsuki" she replies getting her weapons ready.

"Well look what we have here! Tera hn" Deidara shouts down to them. "you know it's strange Tera, the Akatsuki and I was starting to think that you didn't want to be around us" he says in a teasing voice.

"That's because I don't!" she snaps back at him.

"Too bad! You don't get a choice this time" he shouts while he shoots clay bombs at them. Causing a huge smoke cloud to surround the floor. Once it cleared he noticed that they both had disappeared. Deidara growled searching for them. "You cant hide forever!" he shouted getting more bombs ready.

Back in the Hokage office, Tsunde has just explained the mission to Lee and Neji. "So do you understand?"

"Yes fifth Hokage" Neji replies while looking a Lee who nods as well. "Very well then, you may proceed, and be careful, this is an A+ rank mission" she explains while they all nod and head out.

"Well I think its safe to say that I'm the leader!" Naruto declared while the others stared bluntly at him. "ARE YOU INSANE! It's so completely obvious that I'm the I'm the leader!" Jaraiya shouts back. "NO ME!"

"WHO's THE SANIN HERE!"

"WHO's THE FUTURE HOKAGE!"

They continued shouting while Lee and Neji now wished that they didn't come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where exactly are we going?" Neji asked Lee. "I do not know, and I am to scared to ask them two" he looks back at Naruto and Jaraiya who are not talking to each other. Neji sighs "look, if we are going to work as a team, then we need to talk to each other" he explains.

"Not until Pervy Sage says I'm the leader" Naruto says still not looking at Jaraiya. "Not going to happen!"

Jaraiya replies doing the same. "Look to put an end to this, I'm the leader!" Neji declared.

"WHAT!" they both shout. "you two have already shown that you are incompetent to be our leader" Neji explains while Lee agrees. Naruto and Jaraiya have tears falling from their eyes, and continue walking. "AH HA wait there Mr hot shot, where are we going?" Jaraiya asks.

Neji's smile was clearly wiped off of his face. "I don't know" he admits. "Well then, how can you be our leader? When you don't even know where your going!" Jaraiya explains. "Tell me, then I'll know"

This argument went on for ages, still without them even knowing if they are going the right way.

Back at the fight scene with Tera, Ray and Deidara. Tera and Ray are still hiding, but Ray was knocked out from the explosion and Deidara was clearly getting annoyed. "Look if you don't come out, I'll blow up this house of yours" Deidara threatens, which makes Tera come out.

"You dare!" she says glaring at him, while he smirks back. She grabs the huge boulder and throws it at him. But he dodges and heads straight for her. She quickly does her hand sign, "Fire style, FIRE ROCKET JUSTU!" she shoots huge fire balls straight at him. He doesn't manage to dodge them all this time. It struck the bird at it's tail.

"Not bad!" Deidara shouts out. "But not good enough" he quickly throws more bombs at her which send her flying. His bird swoops in and catches her with it's claws. She tries to struggle free, but with no luck.

"Not so fast!" Dan shouted getting their attention. "Oooh who's this? Your little boyfriend!" Deidara teased.

Dan grabs lots of kunai. "Blade of the dancing kunai!" he shouts sending thousands of kunai at Deidara. Deidara growls and only manages to dodge a few and gets lots of tears through his coat and skin. "You little…" noticing that Tera was somehow in front of him now, she goes to punch him, but he grabs her arm in time.

"My, aren't you feisty?" he teased while his hand tongue wraps around her wrist, not allowing her to escape. When she tries to hit him with her free arm, the same thing happens again, causing her to lose both hands to his slimy hand tongue. "Well, wasn't that stupid?" he asked scratching under her chin with his fingers, while she pulls away.

"See ya later losers!" Deidara shouts as he flies away with Tera.

When they are a safe distance away, she still continues to struggle from his grasp. "Let me go!" she shouts

"Sheesh, what was that acting all about?" he asks. "Well I wanted to sound convincing" she replied. "They actually bought it"

"Yeah, they didn't expect a thing" she chuckled. "Well don't think this means we completely trust you yet" he explains to her, while she frowns at him. "Well, we'll see about that" looking at him sinisterly. She thinks "Yeah, but who ever said I was on your side either, idiot"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Where are we?" asked Naruto looking exhausted. "This is where her house used to be before" explained Jaraiya. "Wait! You are telling me that this huge space used to be a village!" Lee asked in disbelief as there was only one house in sight.

"That must be where she is hiding, and by the looks of it, a fight took place here not long ago." Jaraiya says looking at the house. "So where is she?" Naruto asked getting annoyed. "She must be in that house, lets go" Neji led them to the house where they knocked on the door. The door opened slightly and ray says "password?" he sees Jaraiya. "OH NO!" he quickly closes the door.

"Dan, it's the Toad sage!" he alerts, while Dan didn't move a inch, he only smiled and said "That's interesting" Dan got up and opened the door. "Well how nice to see you Jaraiya" he greeted as Jaraiya recognised him.

"You! So you're here too" Jaraiya says frowning at him. "Your looking for Tera no doubt" he asks smirking at Jaraiya. "Well to bad for you, she just got abducted by the Akatsuki" Dan explains.

"The Akatsuki? But Pervy sage you said she worked for them" Naruto says looking very confused.

"No she doesn't!, she works with us," Ray butted in. while Dan put his hand up to stop him.

"No, no, please continue" Dan requested. "Well we thought she was working for them, but obviously she's not so, I guess we can go back" Jaraiya explained. "WHAT! You mean we walked all the way out here for that!!" Naruto shouted. "Well its better than fighting, see ya!" Dan quickly closes the door. "Ray, they might be on to something" Dan says walking over to his desk.

"What do you mean?"

"Tera has always been a quiet one, we don't actually know much about her. And wasn't it strange that when she joined the group, nearly everyone was wiped out!" he explained while Ray thought about it and agreed. "So she is defiantly up to something, and we are going to find out what" Dan unloads a lot of weapons on his desk. While Ray gulps.

Meanwhile Tera is still in Deidara's grasp. "Why are you taking so long to get there?" she asks getting frustrated. "Relax, I like flying, its soothing". Deidara replies sitting down with his hand around her wrist. She sighs and lies down next to him. "Hey, hey don't get too comfortable"

"Or what!" she glared at him which shut him up. "Um nothing" he lied down too.

"Ha, is that fear I sense," she teased while he looked at her funny. "Are you scared of me" she grinned at him, while he frowned. "ha! In your dreams" he replied. "I hope so" she turned away while he blushed. Thinking "did she just…no she couldn't of, could she?".

She thinks "I've got to hurry, or I'll run out of time"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naruto was mumbling to himself in anger for having to walk all the way back without doing anything. "This sucks!"

"Oh stop complaining Naruto" Neji snapped. Naruto growled and continued mumbling.

"We're home Tera!" Deidara said still holding on to her. "whoo hoo" she said sarcastically. He let go of her wrist, she then makes a run for it. "HEY!" Deidara shouts trying to catch her. "You should of let me go, IN the building, see ya!" she shouts and summons a huge rock that she uses to fly away on.

"DAM!" he shouts while Tobi comes out. "Hey Deidara, where's the girl you were supposed to bring?" Tobi asked. "Um…she…kinda got away" Deidara says with a sweat drop. "You couldn't hold on to her for five minutes?" Tobi asked unimpressed.

"I'll get her back! And this time your helping me" Deidara drags Tobi on his bird and flies off.

Tera is flying on top of her rock when suddenly out of no where a shuriken flies at her, cutting her shoulder, and sending her flying towards the ground. She gets up holding her cut, and she sees who attacked her. "Dan?" she says looking at him with weapons in hand. "What are you?…" he throws more at her but she quickly dodges them.

"What are you doing?!" she shouts at him. "Better question, Who do you work for?!" he asks getting his kunai ready. "I work with you, idiot!"

"Really, the Toad Sage says that you are working for the Akatsuki, is that true?" he asks. "What! No! I wouldn't be here if I did!" she replies.

"Well either way, you wont be here at all!" he fires hundreds of kunai at her. She uses her wind powers to send them flying back. "Well, you are cute I'll give you that, but your not very smart are you? I've been here for ages and you have only just realise that I work for someone else, Pathetic!" she throws rocks at him, sending him flying.

She flies away again, but this time heading for the village.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"DAN!" shouts Ray finding his friend unconscious on the ground. "Dan, are you ok?" he asks as Dan groans getting up. "Yeah, I'm fine, the Toad Sage was right about one thing, she does work for someone, but I don't think it's the Akatsuki" he explains while Ray tends to Dan's wounds.

"So what do we do?" Ray asks. "We're gonna have to stay low for a while, the only hope we have is to find our old team member Terri" Dan replies as Ray lifts him on to his shoulders. "You mean that girl who is one of the Scarlet twins?"

"Yes! She is the only one who can help us!" They both return back home, on the way Dan thinks to himself "Terri, where are you? We need you!".

Returning to the village Jaraiya, Naruto, Lee and Neji are all exhausted. They head for the Hokage office when they suddenly hear a !Bang! It was coming from the training field. They all go and investigate.

Gasping Tera was sat on the ground, "Not one of my better landings" she says getting up. She looks around and thinks "Its gotta be around here somewhere". suddenly the ground starts to get all sticky, she tries to move but fails. Her feet are stuck. "What the?"

"Toad mouth trap!" shouts Jaraiya entering the scene with Naruto, Lee and Neji. "Oh for the love of…look I don't have time for this!" she shouts at them still struggling to get out. "Its no use, your shoes and part of your cloak is caught, you cant escape!" Jaraiya explains with a smirk. Tera surprises them by jumping out of her shoes and taking off her cloak, freeing herself from the grasp, and she jumps into a tree.

She chuckles at how she outsmarted them. Her outfit that she wore was a white dress that came just above her knees, unattached brown sleeves, and fish net tights that came under the dress. Naruto and Lee blush deeply while Neji got a tinge of pink over his nose.

"Look why don't you just do yourself a favour, and turn yourself in!" Jaraiya explains to Tera who didn't seem to approve. "I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I have a mission, that needs to be completed" she explains. "What mission? Who do you work for?" Jaraiya asks.

"I'm doing you all a favour by letting you live, if I tell you who I work for…then I'll will have to kill you!" she explains while Jaraiya gets angry.

Meanwhile Deidara and Tobi are still searching for Tera. "Sheesh, Deidara how long did you let her get away for?" Tobi asks looking at the ground. "She left two minutes before we did, she couldn't of got that far!" Deidara explains. "OH! Deidara! Tobi is a good boy! He found her!" Tobi shouts pointing at a girl on the ground.

"That's not her! She has blonde hair, not brown, although there could be a relation, seeing that they both look the same" Deidara says landing the bird.

"Huh?" the girls says turning around to face them. "Hey there!" Deidara shouts over to her. "What is it?!" she replies back over. "We were just wondering, um do you know a girl called Tera?! He asks while she frowns at him. "Well, do you?" he asks again.

"Yes…Tera is my Twin sister." she explains. "Really? So what's your name then?" Tobi asks.

"Terri!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Terri? I've heard that name before" Tobi says putting his hand on his head. "That's because she is one of the scarlet twins idiot! But that means Tera is one too hn!" Deidara explains. "Terri and Tera eh? ha ha " Tobi laughs

"This doesn't concern you, be gone!" she snaps continuing walking. "No see, we need you, to get to her" Deidara explains, this made her explode with rage. "HOW DARE YOU! SANDSTORM JUSTU!" she shouts sending a tidal wave of sand straight at them. "You insult me! Using me to get to my sister! I will not have any part in this, you want to kill her? do it yourself!" she storms off.

"But we didn't want you to kill her" Tobi says helping up Deidara. "That's even worse!" she still storms off.

"Don't you like her?" Tobi asks which causes her to stop.

"We haven't spoken for three years, the last time we saw each other was when the Toad Sage interrupted our fight, she claims to have been on a mission, but she wouldn't tell me what it was, from what I caught of her she was only killing people from my organisation, so I had to put a stop to it! But I got so furious that I left my team behind" Terri explains. "I imagine she is still on that mission" she adds.

"Wow, who cares? Your still coming with us!" Deidara shouts. "Don't make me kill you both!" she replies glaring at the two. They all get ready to fight.

Tera is still with Jaraiya and Naruto, Lee and Neji. "What is your mission?" Jaraiya asks getting very annoyed. Tera just stared blankly at him. "Are you going to tell us or not!" Naruto butting in, clearly he was annoyed too. She shook her head in response, and with that she disappeared. "aw man!" Naruto shouted.

Tera was running through the village thinking, "that was it, I'm sure of it! Not long now!" she runs towards the Hokage faces, and sits and rests on the top of the Fourth Hokage's head. She sighs looking down on the village. "If only they knew"

Out cold on the floor Deidara and Tobi were defeated by Terri, but she enjoyed fighting them and didn't want to kill them. She made her way to Dan and Ray's house. Where she entered to find both of them beat up and someone was sat on top of Dan. "Terri, its been a long time"

She gasps "You!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Terri recognises the person who was sat on top of her old friends. It was Itachi Uchiha. "What are you doing here?" she asks staring at him. "Well I actually came here to find your sister, but I find you instead. I thought you left this organisation" he asks.

"Yeah I did, I was just visiting, and why do you care? She snaps at him. "I don't really, I'm more interested in finding Tera"

"Yeah well, she ain't here, now leave!" she shouts at him while he smirks in return. "You really are jealous of her aren't you? Not strength wise, but the way she gets all the attention" he says still smirk on his face.

"No! now go!" she shouts while he leaves in silence. She sighs and punches the wall in anger.

Tera was still on the Hokage faces, Contemplating on what to do next. She sighed, for some reason she could feel anger in the air. "Hmm, I wonder" she thought to herself. She then looked back at the village searching for Jaraiya and Naruto. She found Naruto on his own. "Perfect" she disappears and then reappears in front of Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto says in shock. "Your coming with me!" she grabs him then runs off, out of the village. Jaraiya appeared out of the bush and chuckles "She fell for it, alright you two, move out!"

"Roger!" both Lee and Neji say as they all set out after them.

"Dan, Ray! Wake up!" Terri shouted slapping them in the faces, until they finally woke up. "Terri?" Dan asks in shock. "Yep"

"Wow, that's so weird, we were just wishing that you…"

"I know, I sensed that you needed me, now come on! We need to follow Itachi!" she shouts heading for the door pulling them both with her. They went without argument.

As Tera was running Naruto was pretending to be knocked out, but suddenly she caught glimpse of something unusual on the ground. She walked over to it and picked it up, only to find that is a mini clay bird. She gasps "Deidara!" she quickly jumps back. Then the bird explodes, launching Tera and Naruto over the trees.

"Ha, Ha! That's what you get Terri!" Deidara shouts as he and Tobi appears in front of them. Tera groans "Terri?" she asks with a hint of anger in her voice. "Er…Tobi you said that it was Terri, why is it that when we want one of them, we bump into the other!" Deidara shouts.

"You bumped into Terri and your still standing, I don't think so!" Tera chuckles. "What you like your sister?"

"No, but I have to admit she is very strong, anyway I'll see ya later!" trying to sneak by. "Hey look! She has the nine tails with her!" Tobi shouts. "Well I guess your with us after all!" Deidara says folding his arms.

"In your dreams!" she begins to run again, but is now stopped by Jaraiya, Lee and Neji. "Not so fast!" he says holding his hand out. She growls and tries to run a different way, but is again stopped by Itachi.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" she says looking at how she is surrounded.

To make things worse, Terri, Dan and Ray turn up too. But as soon as she did Hate struck both Tera and Terri's eyes. Everyone then asks "Who do you work for Tera!"

She sighs and looks down, clearly not giving an answer. This annoyed Terri to no end. So she attacked her with her Sand Justu.

Tera dodged it then stared at her sister, "Wanna fight?!" she asked now giving a challenge stare. Terri didn't answer she just attacked.

"Another fight begins"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Terri and Tera began their fight without hesitation, they both went full force at each other. Destroying the land in the process.

Jaraiya managed to get Naruto, Lee and Neji to a safe point, while they watched the two. The Akatsuki members did the same, while Dan and Ray fled. "Its just like before! They just don't care what they are doing!" Jaraiya says clenching his fists.

"Well, Well looks like you have grown stronger Tera!" Terri shouted backing off for a second. She didn't respond, she closed her eyes and made an unusual hand sign. Both Jaraiya and Terri gasped.

"She wouldn't dare use that justu!" Jaraiya shouted. "What justu is it?" Lee asked. "A forbidden one" he responds while they all gasp. "Oh no you don't, two can play at this game!" Terri shouts and copies.

"What kind of forbidden one?" then asked Naruto.

"The kind that only the scarlet twins were given, its their birth right justu, what gave them their name" he explains. "What does it do?" Neji asked. Jaraiya sighs.

"It completely destroys the land!"

They all gasp. "but isn't this land already destroyed?" Naruto asked. "Yes, but they are both stronger now, it can destroy the land within 50 miles. Including, the leaf village" Jaraiya explains.

"NO! they cant do it! I wont let them!" Naruto shouts and begins to run to them, but is held back by Lee and Neji. "Don't be a fool Naruto! You cant take them both on!" Neji explains. "Well, what do we do then!" Naruto asks.

"I don't know" Jaraiya admits.

Terri and Tera begin to glow, and both shout "SCARLET STAR JUSTU!"

Everything turns white as the blow slowly starts to surround the land.

"Its over!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Naruto! Neji! Lee quick lets get out of here!" shouts Jaraiya as they all run for it, along with the Akatsuki members.

Everything was white and seemed silent, in the middle of the justu Tera and Terri were face to face with each other, with strange markings all over their bodies, holding their hand sign.

"Tera, why are you doing this? What made you be this way?" Terri asked with tears forming in her eyes at her badly beaten up sister.

"There is something I have done…that I must correct!" she replies.

"What? What did you do?"

Tera was silent.

"What did you do!" Terri shouted losing patience with her, but then notices tears in Tera's eyes.

"I killed someone…who was important to us!"

"Who?"

"Our…Grandmother"

Terri gasped at what her sister just said. Tera broke down in tears,

"WHY?" Terri shouted which echoed around the white scenery. "Because…it was my dream…"

"To kill your grandmother?" Terri asked confused.

"No…for you to avenge her!"

Terri's eyes were wide, but she don't understand what her sister is saying. "But…why…

"Grandmother, always loved you…more than me. But when I learned my Scarlet star justu before you it…all changed. You hated me ,and then I realised… that I didn't want that attention that I craved for so long…but you lost that attention, so I killed her… to give it back to you." Tera explained with a strange crazy look on her face.

"Your out…of your mind! You crazy Bitch! How is killing her going to give…"

"Because once you avenge her…you will have the attention back , when you die…it will all go back to normal" Tera has her eyes full of tears but still smiling.

"But Tera, what I don't get is why?…you were after Naruto…and betrayed all the organisations you were in"

"Because they were the only way…I could truly annoy you enough…to destroy me!" Tera explained.

Terri was more confused now than she ever was. Tears were overflowing from both their eyes.

"Terri!"

Terri looked in response to her name.

"Release your hand sign…and put a force field around me"

Terri didn't understand.

"If you put a force field around me when my justu goes off, then the justu will only explode inside…with me in it!"

Terri now understood but didn't want to.

"You will have avenged our Grandmother! And saved the villages"

"Tera…" Terri couldn't speak from the crying. "I don't want to kill you!" clenching on to her hand sign, refusing to let it go.

"Terri…you must…our dreams will be fulfilled!"

"You mean your dream!"

"No…your dream is to avenge grandmother! Think of her…she loved you very much…then you hated me for taking that away…and now I've killed her. So you want to avenge her!"

Terri knew what Tera was doing. But everything she was saying made sense. Terri looked her sister in her tear filled eyes. Then slowly let go of her hand sign.

"Thank you…Terri"

Terri then quickly stuck a huge force field around her. Tera smiled at her sister as the justu was about to explode. But before it did. Terri heard Tera's voice saying.

"Terri…Do you still hate me?"

Terri still crying shouted "NO! I DON'T HATE YOU TERA!"

As soon as it was about to blow she hears a faint "Thank you"

The force field inside had a huge Fiery explosion. Causing a big blow of wind escaping the force field. Terri struggled a bit but managed to hold it.

It began to rain, and as Terri released her force field she began walking to where the force field was held. To her horror the burnt remains of Tera was lying on the floor. "I've avenged you Grandmother!"

_**Evanescence: hello**_

_Playground school bell rings_

_Again…_

_Rain clouds come to play_

_Again…_

_Has no one told you_

_She's not breathing_

_Hello.._

_I'm your mind giving you_

_Someone to talk to…_

_Hello…_

_If I smile and don't _

_Believe…_

_Soon I know I'll wake_

_From this dream..._

_don't try to fix me_

_I'm not broken_

_Hello…_

_I'm the lie_

_Living for you so you can hide_

_don't cry…_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping…_

_Hello…_

_I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterdaaaaaay!_

"I don't hate you Tera…"

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading. .**


End file.
